


Starving

by Avalier



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalier/pseuds/Avalier
Summary: 真可惜，这些树被他们砍掉了，威廉想，不然等他们推进到这里，也许樱桃花已经变成樱桃，紫红饱满，他们可以塞一大把到嘴里，也许还有点酸，但整体尝起来仍然是甜的…
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 11





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> 非常短小的看完电影后短暂上头的发散

要让威廉来说，他准会说汤姆的脸让他想起一块小面团。白的，柔软的，捏起来有让人感到踏实的手感——一块小面团，做馅饼之前，摊在案上的，雪白无害的小面团。  
这就是你现在对我做这种事的理由吗？汤姆在他两只手的间隙艰难地问。他的脸颊在威廉的手底下，温暖，面团不会这么温暖，更不用说汤姆其实有一双非常漂亮的眼睛——当他将自己的半张脸藏在枪托后面时，他看起来尤为英俊，可那样就会挡住他的嘴——这会让他少讲许多逗趣的故事的。  
威廉把自己从神游的思绪中拽回来，汤姆已经将自己从他手底下抢救出去，揉揉被威廉捏过的脸颊。事实上这只是战壕中没有开战的普通一天，他们第一万次打开咸牛肉罐头，马特在他们旁边大声抱怨说他已经能尝出来这是澳洲牛还是美洲牛——并且今天没有饼干和茶。当他们味同嚼蜡地消灭两个罐头后，威廉捏了捏汤姆的脸。  
也许是他们已经相识这么久的亲密，也许是饥饿，战壕中常常存在的，他们这个年纪的人常常会有的饥饿，让他做出这种行为；但他不用找什么理由，因为汤姆总会像往常一样宽容了他——有点无奈，但还是宽容他。  
他的面孔看起来还很稚嫩，有时表现与他的面孔相称，比如跟在威廉后面嘟嘟囔囔“我以为今天能吃一顿热饭”，有时候又会—主要对威廉，显出一点体贴的照顾。  
下过雨的战壕又湿又冷，他们陷在湿嗒嗒的泥里面，像两颗新鲜的小土豆。威廉身边的小土豆忽然拔地而起，再跑回来的时候手里拿着半块饼干，威廉注意到这是一块中比较大的那半块：“给你。”  
他说：“谢了。”边囫囵将饼干塞进嘴里。两周后的早上，他递给汤姆半块火腿三明治。  
“你从哪里搞到的？”对方惊奇地问。  
“我自有办法。”威廉含混地略过了他之前跟着丹尼他们摸进供印度军需仓的事。  
“吃起来像旧靴子，”汤姆一边狼吞虎咽吃掉，一边假模假式地抱怨。威廉咬了一口自己的小半块，侧过脸朝他笑起来。

枫糖浆，威廉想，他讨厌枫糖浆，听完这个故事就更讨厌了。但说到枫糖浆，他家以前饭桌上放着的不是金黄的，容易与蜂蜜混淆的枫糖浆，是浅棕色的，看起来非常甜蜜。  
这种颜色与汤姆的发尖很相似，这是他在他们行军路上发现的，那天他们渡过河后休整，汤姆坐在草坪上擦头盔朝里那一面，他的头发因为摘下头盔而向上翘起一撮，正好就在此时夕阳穿过树林朝他们照过来，照着汤姆的发尖儿，那时他的头发就是一种令人愉悦的浅棕色，威廉记得自己当时看了好几眼。现在他抬头看看汤姆，他快活地给自己的故事收了个尾，大步向树林另一边走过去。那撮发尖藏在他的头盔下面，但它还在那里，威廉想，这就十分令人满足，他没有用枫糖浆味的护发素，也已经足够迷人了。

真可惜，这些树被他们砍掉了，威廉想，不然等他们推进到这里，也许樱桃花已经变成樱桃，紫红饱满，他们可以塞一大把到嘴里，也许还有点酸，但整体尝起来仍然是甜的…他甚至咽了一口口水。  
但如果是汤姆呢？他看了一眼汤姆，如果他的脸颊是一块小面团，那么当他将樱桃塞进嘴里，当樱桃汁染上他的嘴唇，他就变成了…一块樱桃馅饼。这种古怪的想法差点让威廉笑出声，当他跑进废弃的房子时，他还在想着面团和樱桃的事。当他急切地吞下手中的牛奶时，他也没放弃这个想法。不，等等，得先让他也尝尝这牛奶。

樱桃树什么时候挂果？  
它要先开花，再等花落下，从树上慢慢地…  
花瓣飘落在他脸上的时候，威廉哆嗦了一下，水，过多的水，他不需要的水涌进他的喉咙，他觉得自己嗓子眼里都是令人窒息的铁锈味。对，对，面前的确是樱桃树，还没有开花，他要加紧向前游，游出去，逃出去，横木边拦住的浮尸泛着膨胀的死白，威廉尽量昂着头不看他们，但他难以避免地要扒着他们才能将自己送到岸上。那种可怕的，滑溜溜的触感让他快吐出来了，当他终于跪在草地上的时候，他的喉咙涌上了新一轮的铁锈味。  
—“他需要水！”  
不，不需要，他不需要。  
威廉俯身在草地上干呕，但那铁锈味长久不散，仿佛他刚把自己的来福枪管吞进去。  
如果他真的将那玩意儿吞进去，会比现在还要痛苦吗？  
—“…再这样下去，我都要开始羡慕这些牛了！看看这些草！”  
他干呕得更厉害了，甚至流出了眼泪，眼泪越来越多，都滴进河岸边的土地里。

这是一个难得的午后，微风和煦，小雏菊和不知名的野花野草装点在春日的绿原上。这星期不仅没有开战，后方补给到来，还给他们配上了茶和果酱，威廉和汤姆从人堆中挤出来，汤姆神神秘秘地搡着他往远处走。“走，到那边去！”他这么说，最后威廉背靠一棵大树，而汤姆盘腿坐在他面前，从怀里掏出两个面包来。  
“好家伙！”威廉说，汤姆露出一个得意的笑，笑容中途暂停了一下，因为看见威廉也在从兜里掏东西；等看到他拿出的锡罐果酱后，他们的笑声简直可以说是冲破云霄。面包里掺着渣渣，但是在眼下，的确算得上是两块好面包。  
汤姆心满意足地在他附近躺下，望着天空嘟哝：“上星期汤米那小子跟其他人去送战备了，带了好几罐头的牛奶回来…我们什么时候也被指派去做这个？”  
“先等等，”威廉敷衍地回应，他已经感觉到困了，“先等等吧。”  
汤姆吃吃地笑，将头盔拉下来盖住半张脸，“好梦，斯科。”  
“你也是，布雷克。”

他靠在德文郡的树下，微风拂面。他闭上了眼睛。 

-End-


End file.
